mhfkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Lingo
So you are playing MHF with the other English speaking people, but you have no idea what they are talking about. For all you care, they might as well speak French! Skim through this article to learn more about the common abbreviations used in-game. Weapon Lingo *'GS' Greatsword. The huge, cumbersome and slow swords used by the truly elite players. Learn to swing a Greatsword and you win the game. *'LS' Longsword, AKA Katana. They are long, they are fast, they WILL hit you in the back. Try to stay away from these players, as they usually won't stay away from you. *'SnS' Sword and Shield, AKA Sword and Board. The smallest weapon in the game, with the shortest reach. They are without a doubt the sharpest tool in the box, since they cut with one level of sharpness above what is displayed. *'DS' Dual Sword. These guys cut fast as lightning, unfortunately they wear down just as quick. Remember to bring a full stack of Whetstones if you intend to use one of these. *'GL' Gunlance. A lance with a short range explosive firing mechanism. Known for the explosions and knocking around of teammates. General Lingo *'Rage' If someone mentions Rage when you are out hunting, it means the monster is pissed off beyond belief. It is going to hit hard, run fast and quite possibly do all kinds of crazy stuff to kill you. The best advice here is to stay away and observe the new attack pattern until you learn it. * Cap ' Short for Capture. Means to fight a monster until it is weak and then using a trap and tranquilizers to capture a monster. No carves, but more rewards and better chances of rare loot. *'6kk / 6ykk 6 (Yian) Kut-ku. There is a Frontier mission where you fight six kut-kus in a row, two at a time. It has a low level requirement (HR5) and yield a LOT of money and Experience (900 HRP). Until you reach level 17 it is the most efficient way to make money and level up if you are a munchkin packrat. *'Crab Battle' / Crab Arena / Dual Crabs A HR 17 Frontier mission where you fight a Shogun Ceanataur and a Daiymo Hermitaur at the same time in the arena. If you have a full party where every player wields a Hammer or Lightning elemental weapon, you can defeat them in less than five minutes. It is not uncommon to make around 30-40k cash (if you sell the loot before you leave the mission) and 1000 HRP per run. Monster Nicknames *Akantor - Akamu/Aka *Basarios - Bas(a) *Bullfango - Bull/Fango, pig *Cephalos - Ceph/Cephy *Chameleos - Cham *Crimson Fatalis - C fata/C fatty/Red fata/Crimson *Daimyo Hermitaur - Dai/Daimyo *Diablos - Blos *EmiyaShiro - The worst player known to man. *Fatalis - Fata/B fata/B fatty/Black fata/Fatalis *Gravios - Grav *Gypceros - Gyp/Gyppy, Gary oak *Khezu - Kez/Zu/Fufu *Kushala Daora - Kush/Kusha/Daora *Lao Shan Lung - Lao/Laos *Lunastra - Luna(s), Nana *Narugakaruga (Nargacuga) - Naruka/Panth(a/e)rex/Jagaurex/Nigrex *Plesioth - Plessy/Ples *Rathalos - Los, Reus *Rathian - Ian, Reia *Shakalaka - Shaka *Shen Gaoren - Shen/Gao/Gaoren/Megacrab *Shogun Ceanataur - Sho/Shogun *Teostra - Teo(s), Theo *Tigrex - Rex/Tigger/Tiggy *Velocidrome - Vdrome *Velociprey - Velo/Vprey *White Fatalis - W fata/W fatty/White fatty/Whitelis *Yamatsukami - Yama *Yian Garuga - YGG/Garuga *Yian Kut Ku - KK/YKK/KutKu